Pchan Chronicles
by Tyrean
Summary: It is Ryoga's worst nightmare. It is also Ranma's worst nightmare. Hopefully the two can work together and cure themselves of their condition.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, these rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

Author's rantings: This is my second story. It was a very spontaneous idea that came out from reading some of the "Ranma stuck as a girl stories" which showed an interesting perspective. I thought about writing one, but realized that I just don't know enough about girls to imagine being one. Ironically, I can imagine being a pig and that's when I had the idea of a "Ryoga gets stuck as a pig" story instead. "Down the Well" will be my main project, but I'll be continuing this one when I feel a bit depressed. Reviews would be nice by the way! Again I hope this will have decent quality.

* * *

Ryoga was depressed. This was quite a normal occurrence, however this time, he was even more depressed than normal. The little black pig that he had become wandered aimlessly through the jungle, although he should have been wary of any would-be predators that decided to have pork as its next meal, he was preoccupied with his thoughts.

In his mind, Ryoga reviewed what had happened last week as he had been doing since. The pig glowed a sickly green, scaring away many of the animals in the area.

_"Bwee!" The black pig wrestled with Ranma Saotome engaged in their petty bickering._

_"You runt! Just wait till I manage to grab you!"_

_ Suddenly the ground exploded, dirt rising into the air. As the dust cleared, a humanoid figure within the dust cloud gradually came into view._

"_Herb!" Ranma yelled as he realized who it was, "what do you want?"_

_ "Although I should thank you for saving my life last time, I cannot feel but anger at the amount of disgrace that you put me through."_

Unnoticed behind the little black pig, a large boa constrictor slithered towards the pig.

_"You want a rematch? Bring it on!"_

_"It isn't a rematch that I want, but vengeance!"_

The snake was very close now, but Ryoga only barely registered its existence. He could hear the snake, but he chose to ignore it.

"_The disgrace that I got was crippling... I, Herb, Dragon Prince of the Musk was defeated by a regular human! I was laughed at, ridiculed, and finally banished for being a weak king, only Mint and Lime, my semi-loyal subjects continue to follow me."_

_"I-I had no idea."_

_"But I'll show you the pain that I feel, and I'll make sure that you feel it forever."_

_"Huh?"_

The snake was now coiling around P-chan, ready to squeeze him to death before swallowing him.

_"Hey! What did you do that for?" Ranma-chan said as she realized that Herb had suddenly splashed her and P-chan with water, "wait... isn't that?"_

_"Yes, the Chiisuiton, the bucket that locks you into your cursed form."_

_"Why?"_

_"I want you to suffer, suffer as much as I will. My pain will be your pain!"_

_"Well, I'm just going to have to get that Kaisuifuu again won't I?"_

_ "Heh, I'm sorry but I buried that deep in the ground underneath one of the mountains in the world – and I'm not going to tell you where."_

The tightening of the snake's body was starting to cause P-chan to have breathing difficulties, but Ryoga was lost in his memories.

"_You forgot that the bucket and ladle can point the way towards the Kaisuifuu."_

_ "No, but you forgot that I can do this," Herb threw the bucket into the air and chi blasted it out of existence. A deadly silence._

"Bwee bwee, snort bwee bwee!" A giant pillar of light rose around the black pig, momentarily stunning the large snake. The sphere of energy that fell on top of the reptile afterwards was more than enough to knock it out and possibly endanger its life. No more animals in that jungle dared approach the pig that night.

Moments later, the black pig wandered through the desert, still glowing a sickly green.

* * *

Where was the Tendou Dojo? Ryoga somehow needed to get back and contact Ranma, having gotten lost after the tragic incident. He was sure that Ranma's implacable drive would be enough at least so that he would keep trying to find a cure to his permanency. Ryoga also knew that Ranma would want to help him as well - and Ryoga couldn't refuse Ranma's help, after all there were some things that a pig just couldn't do. First, however, Ryoga needed to get back to Nerima.

Right now, P-chan was on some kind of ship, although he wasn't sure where. Due to his incredible luck, he had entered the ship's kitchen more than once and each time with heart stopping events. The ship was very large, however, and there were many people. Ryoga had to use all his instincts to avoid getting trampled by the careless feet that attacked from every direction.

There was a door left ajar in front of him and Ryoga pushed it open with his snout. Inside was a small room with only a bed and a table as furnishing. There were clothes strewn everywhere around the ground and there was a faint scent of perfume.

"Darn it! I forgot to lock the door! Luckily I don't think I left anything valuable inside."

P-chan tensed at the oddly familiar female voice and quickly hid underneath the bed as footsteps became more apparent. Then he heard the unmistakable click of a door being shut. The pig cautiously looked out and saw a girl taking off her clothes. The girl was quite developed.

* * *

Waking up, Ryoga opened his eyes to see that the girl had gone. Because of the humming next door, Ryoga figured that she must be the one who was brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Why was here a bathroom he wondered? He remembered only seeing one door leading in. Getting back to business, he looked around and became tense again. He had been lying on the table instead of under the bed, meaning that he must have been found.

P-chan got up and looked at the nearby door, it was slightly ajar and if he was quick enough, he thought that he could get out without getting caught again. Hearing the sounds of the girl rinsing her mouth, he quickly leapt onto the floor and sprang towards the door and nudged it open. Once the gap was large enough to fit him, Ryoga launched himself out... and collided into the girl who was brushing her teeth.

"Hey there little fella," the girl said to the pig. The two had crashed into the ground due to P-chan's impact with the girl. She was now sitting on the floor with Ryoga on her knees. Ryoga leapt back and snarled forwards, before realizing that he was still staring at her legs. To his relief, she was wearing pajamas. Looking up, the pig almost keeled over from shock.

Looking down at him was Ukyo.

Ukyo looked at the pig oddly, "you know you little porker, I feel like I've seen you before. That bandana around your neck obviously means that you're a pet and not food. Not only that but I recognize that bandana somewhere as well... and how the heck did I find you fainted underneath my bed?"

While Ryoga was relieved that Ukyo wasn't going to cook him, he was rather worried that she might guess his identity. Luckily, Ukyo just shrugged.

"Well, I need to get sleep and start business early tomorrow. Lots of luxury passengers want a taste of the best Okonomoyaki in Japan!" she chuckled to herself as she picked P-chan up and walked back into the room.

Ukyo placed P-chan on the table, "Now you stay and sleep there, its night time now. Tomorrow I'll see if somebody lost their pet pig." With that she slipped into her bed and Ryoga could soon hear the steady breathing of her sleeping.

'What should I do?' Ryoga wondered, although his pig body already had the answer. He was getting sleepy and Ukyo had said that it was night time. Hopefully Ukyo wouldn't change her mind about cooking him tomorrow morning... 'Why is she here anyway?'

That night P-chan dreamed of what it would be like to spend eternity as a pig and awoke with a start as he realized for the millionth time that there was an increasingly large chance of this being reality.

P-chan woke up again later that night to find a towel covering him like a blanket. Shifting his view to Ukyo on the bed, he wondered just how much he had been shaking that night.


	2. 2

Ok, here's the second chapter. I don't like reading the first chapter of a story that may or may not continue so I decided to continue this one for a bit. Also, I was feeling depressive again – my mind works better as Ryoga than Ranma. Unlike "Down the Well" this story is more character oriented rather than action: again my experimentation with writing. So anyway, tell me if it works! Later.

* * *

The morning's first rays of light shot out from the round cabin window and fell directly onto P-chan's sensitive eyes. Opening his eyes grumpily Ryoga saw that Ukyo was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. Besides the steady breathing of a sleeping person, P-chan could not sense anything around him and decided to hop down onto the floor to find his way out.

Wandering for several minutes, the bandana clad pig started to wonder if the door had vanished. The ceiling had also suddenly become lower, only barely allowing P-chan to walk around.

"Now what is it with you and the area under my bed?" P-chan realized that he was dangling in the air, held up by Ukyo, who had apparently woken up. "What should I do with you now?" she wondered aloud, "it probably wouldn't be a good idea to bring you to Ucchan's... should I leave you in the room?" she frowned at that, "and let you do your business all over the floor? No thanks!"

In the end, Ukyo decided to bring P-chan to Ucchan's anyway and make sure Konatsu wouldn't cook him. With that thought she changed into her chef clothes and equipped herself with her favorite spatulas. She didn't notice how P-chan politely turned to look the other way.

* * *

It was a restaurant near the lobby of what Ryoga now realized was a large luxury cruiser. Ukyo had probably decided to move her business onto this ship for a while and from what Ryoga could see, she was doing very well. At the moment, he was sitting on the counter next to the okomanoyaki grill, it was a very dangerous position. Amidst the hustle and bustle of the morning crowd, Ryoga's ears perked up when he heard Konatsu saying something.

"...you really think that Ranma has a chance to be cured?"

"I really hope so." Ukyo's voice sighed, accompanied by the sizzling sound of okomanoyaki.

"What do you think about his chances though, Ukyo-sama?"

"I know that he won't stop until he's found it, he'll tear every mountain in the world down with his bare hands if he has to." Ryoga was glad that somebody shared his opinion of Ranma, he would stop at nothing to get cured.

"But what do you think?"

Konatsu was answered only by more sounds and smells of cooking okomanoyaki. Several minutes passed and Konatsu must have decided to drop the subject.

"Konatsu?"

"Ukyo-sama?"

"Is that a smile on your face?"

"No, Ukyo-sama."

P-chan felt tears well up in his eyes. One of Ranma's best friend did not think that Ranma had any hope of being cured. By extension, that meant that neither had Ryoga. He imagined a future of being a pet, to be forever treated like an animal instead of a human being. He felt a sudden surge of jealousy towards Ranma, realizing that he was stuck as a pig, while Ranma, although stuck as a girl, remained human. Ryoga had another vision of him being cooked over a slow fire, knocked out and unable to do anything before being served in a dinner plate.

"Hey! Whats happening to you?" Ukyo's voice caused P-chan to snap back to reality. Looking at himself he realized that he was glowing as he released an aura of sickly green chi.

"Isn't that what happens to Ryoga before he does the shi-shi hokodan?" Ukyo asked suspiciously.

P-chan tensed, ready to be discovered anytime soon and dreading having his shameful secret known to more people.

"You know, that bandana is the same as the one that Ryoga wears as well..." the chef continued.

It was all the little black pig could do to keep himself from trembling. The green aura which had faded due to the sudden fear, slowly came alight again.

"You know, you seem like a really smart pig... I know!"

Ryoga waited.

"You must be Ryoga's pet!" P-chan keeled over from shock.

"It makes sense! I think Ryoga's girl-friend trains sumo pigs or something and he probably helps as well. You must have been one of the better ones, so good in fact, that you learned the shi-shi hokodan as well!"

Whiling lying on his side on the counter Ryoga thought it over, actually that was quite a believable reason.

"Well, that means that when we get back to Nerima I should hand you over to the Tendos, Ryoga always manages to get there for some reason." With that, Ukyo shifted her attention back to her business.

Ryoga desperately wanted to know when they would get back to Nerima, but was obviously unable to ask such a question. Still, he decided that sitting there looking at the patrons at Ucchan's was somehow comforting - a horde of people, each person with their own thoughts, their own problems, their own dreams. Most people would try to overcome their problems, strive for their dreams. Like Ryoga himself. His problem was the current lock on his curse and his dream was to get together with Akane or Akari. Yet he may not be able to overcome his problem, Ryoga thought, he might be stuck as a pig. His dreams shattered. The rest of the world would not know, probably would not care.

The world was truly a dark and lonely place and somehow, Ryoga no longer felt comforted looking at the patrons.

* * *

Ukyo pulled out a book and started to write in it, forgetting about P-chan who was sitting on the floor by her side. Seated at the table as she was and writing furiously, Ryoga thought that she looked very diligent. They were back in the cabin after what was probably an exhausting day for Ukyo. When Ukyo finally finished her writing, and flopped down on her bed to get some sleep, P-chan curiously jumped up onto the table to look at what it was. Although he could potentially be reading somebody's personal thoughts, Ryoga reasoned with himself that he needed to know when he got back to Nerima.

Luckily, it was an accounting book for Ucchan's. The figures on the pages made Ryoga realize how much effort it must take to run a business. He then realized that Ukyo would never be willing to give up her business. An image of Ranma as a house father playing with children while Ukyo managed a restaurant popped into his mind and P-chan gave a snort of laughter. No, Ranma would never stand for that. Turning back to look at Ukyo he decided that Ranma would never be hers.

Shrugging the pig looked back at the book and noted that it was only dated forward by two days. That meant that he would get back to the Tendo dojo in about two or three days. He had waited longer. So with a small amount of hope left, P-chan curled up to sleep. Ryoga just hoped that this hope would not be shattered when he met Ranma again.


End file.
